Maskeradbal på Ministeriet
by Daaro Moltor
Summary: Harry Potter är naturligtvis inbjuben och obligatorisk gäst på trolldomsministeriets maskeradbal. Trotts en negativ ingställning från början, så hittar han något, eller snarare NÅGON, som får honom att tro att det kanske inte var så dumt ändå. GRATTIS HP!


Eftersom jag (med ett undantag…)bara fått positiv kritik på mina svengelska ficar så tänkte jag att även den här skulle vara en sån.

Är det ngn som stör sig på engelskan fruktansvärt mycket så får ni väl säga till, så kanske jag lägger ut ett andra kapitel helt på svenska…

Sen kmr det musik lite senare (http: // www . youtube . com/watch? v=Oewp-s _ 4wZQ&feature = related är låten jag har valt att använda. Jaa… utan mellanslag då, men jag var tvungen att göra så för att inte länken skulle tas bort. Låten är egentligen lite för dramatisk och sorglig för att passa in riktigt i ficen, men jag tycker att den är så vacker att den fick vara med ändå…)

Låten är jättefinn, så lyssna gärna på den - det är anledningen till att jag lät ovanstående text stå kvar. Men nu har jag fått bekräftat för mig att den är lite för dramatisk för texten. jag har därför bytt ut den... http :// www. youtube. com /watch ?v=I7 Kh7cUB4tE är den nya länken. Som vanligt utan mellanslag. Den är också väldigt fin, och även den lite sorglig, men det är extremt svårt att hitta en långsam låt som inte ger intrycket av att vara lite... dramatiskt, sorglig, eller vad man nu vill kalla det. Den går iaf i ganska ljus ton, så det funkar... ;)

Men ok, nu kör vi…

XxXxX

Harry Potter missade det höga bordet han tänkt luta ryggen mot med ena armbågen, därför blev hans lilla missöde närmast en ovanligt lam dansrörelse. Vilket inte stack ut så mycket som det borde, eftersom det var massvis med folk runtomkring honom som dansade. Anledningen till det i sin tur var att han befann sig på ministeriet.

Okeeej, det där kom inte ut som det skulle.

Skälet till att ministeriets entréhall var fylld av dansande människor var att där för tillfället hölls en stor maskeradbal – som han naturligtvis var obligatorisk gäst till som Förste-Voldemort-dödare och högsta Auror – för att fira ministeriets… öh… typ, ettusentrehundrafemtioårsdag…? Kanske. Han fattade inte ens hur de höll koll på det överhuvudtaget. Men i alla fall, anledningen till att han utfört denna minimala dans var att hans hjärna för tillfället höll på med något mycket viktigare än att pejla in vart möbler som eventuellt kunde vara i hans väg, stod. Han var faktiskt fullt upptagen med att stirra bort mot ett bort fullt med tjejer.

Eller ja, fullt med tjejer och _ett _undantag. Även känt som en kille.

En mycket snygg kille som han inte hade en aning om vad han hette. Tyvärr.

Eller ja, han kanske visst kände till mannens namn, men eftersom mannen bar en mask så kunde han inte känna igen honom.

Egentligen var det inte mycket av förklädnad – det enda som dolde något _överhuvudtaget _var faktiskt den svarta mask som mannen bar över ögonen. Resten av kläderna lämnade till Harrys glädje inte mycket åt fantasin.

Allt som allt hade mannen en väst, ett bar byxor, skor, och en slips. _Punkt, stop, finito, bastante. _

Eller _"bastante" _bettydde nog förresten _"ganska"…_ men i alla fall. Som sagt hade hans hjärna viktigare saker för sig.

Västen var svart med smala kritsträcksränder, och var av den modellen som är gjord för att ha något under. Och det hade ju som sagt inte den här mannen i fråga. Det resulterade i att med alla de tre knapparna – som sträckte sig ungefär från naveln till ett av de nedersta revbenen – knäppta så visade den tajta västen halva mannens bröstkorg. Inte för att någon skulle höra _honom_ klaga…

Om man sen fortsatte nedåt, så var byxorna också svarta, och liksom västen tajta. Tyvärr hade mannen suttit ner hela tiden sedan han själv anlänt, men han var helt säker på att mannens bak skulle se mycket tilltalande ut.

Slipsen var, för övrigt, även den svart.

Och till utstyrseln var det enda mannen hade en svart mask.

Eller ja, han hade ju säkert underkläder också… eller kanske…

Hans inte-alls-hjälpsamma-fantasi skenade omedelbart iväg när han övervägde möjligheten till avsaknaden av underkläder hos den blonda mannen.

Jo, ja, som nu sagt var ju mannen blond. Han hade redan gått igenom sitt minne för att se ifall han kunde passa ihop någon av de blonda män han kände med snyggingen bland tjejerna. Han hade kommit fram till att han inte kände någon som var så snygg, som såg ut som mannen. Faktiskt så kände han nog ingen överhuvudtaget som var så snygg.

Malfoy var naturligtvis den första han tänkt på så fort hans sinne så mycket som snuddat vid ordet _blond, _men han tyckte inte mannen såg ut som Malfoy.

Slytherinaren hade varit smal och spinkig under hela deras uppväxt. Den här mannen var visserligen smal, men _inte _spinkig. Snarare… _muskulös. _

Han blev plötsligt medveten om det fåniga leende som prydde hans läppar när en kvinna – dåligt utklädd till Voldemort – såg konstigt på honom medan hon passerade.

Generad och irriterad torkade han hastigt bort leendet från sitt ansikte och hällde i sig ännu en eldwhisky och vände sig bort från blondinen.

Bara för att sätt pricken över i bestämde han sig sen för att mannen såg trevlig ut, och att Draco Malfoy knappast hade förmågan att göra det samma.

XxXxX

Efter ett ändå förhållandevis lågt antal eldwhiskys så hade han bestämt sig för att han – som ordspråket löd – inte kunde sitta och vänta på att kvicken flög i handen på honom, utan att han fick flyga och hämta den själv.

I det här fallet bestod _flygandet _i att förvånansvärt stadigt ta sig över dansgolvet och fram till mannen.

Han klistrade på ett brett leende på läpparna medan hade trängde sig fram mellan den stora gruppen kvinnor som samlats runt blondinen.

"I didn't knew you where coming, Love!" sa han glatt, innan han slog sig ner I mannens knä, la armarna om hans hals, och kysste honom.

Det var ingen extrem kyss eller något, men mannens grå ögon bakom masken vidgades, och själv blev han helt vimmelkantig på ett sådant sätt som inte alls hade något med eldwhiskyn att göra.

Han drog sig undan för att invänta mannens reaktion.

Deras blickar möttes för någon sekund.

"I thought I saw you over there, Darling…" sa mannen lågt. Tonläget passade inte riktigt in med orden, men skaran av tjejer suckade besviket och började sen sprida ut sig för att hitta något nytt offer.

Medan han belåtet såg dem gå så kände han plötsligt mannens läppar vid hans öra.

"What the fuck are you doing…" muttrade mannen irriterat.

"I thought you looked pretty", svarade han och ryckte på axlarna. Mannen himlade med ögonen bakom masken.

"I didn't know you where gay, Potter?" sa mannen lågt, med ett tonläge som ville ha ett bekräftande.

Förvånad vände han sig mot mannen.

Han hade inte planerat att mannen skulle känna igen honom. Hittills så hade inte _någon _känt igen honom.

Med Hermiones hjälp hade han faktiskt lyckats klä ut sig till så gott som oigenkännlighet.

Hans ärr var dolt av den vita mask han bar, hans hår var förhäxat så det skulle vara ljusbrunt hela natten, hans ögon var blå (trodde han i alla fall – Hermione hade inte varit säker på hur länge förhäxningen skulle hålla), han hade inga glasögon, och sist men inte minst var han utklädd som en pirat.

Han hade en stor skjorta i linne med en djup V-ringning och pösiga ärmar, ett par svarta linnebyxor av liknande modell (med vida ben, med andra ord) och något underligt tygstycke som Hermione snurrat några varv kring hans midja. Tygstycket var vinrött, för att inte utelämna några detaljer.

Han hade knappt känt igen sin egen spegelbild.

Han kände alkoholens påverkan när han försökte komma på ett snabbt svar.

"I didn't knew you where, either…" sa han tillslut. Merlin, _så _mycket hade han inte druckit. Han visste ju inte ens vem mannen var, för tusan!

Å andra sidan visste han ju sen innan att hans alkoholtolerans var lika med noll.

Han mötte, irriterad på sig själv, mannens blick.

"Do I know you?" Frågade han trött.

Han hade kommit fram till att mannen måste veta vem han var för att känna igen honom trotts hans förklädnad.

Kanske hade även hans mystiske man förklätt sig bättre än vad han misstänkt. Han kanske inte alls var blond på riktigt?

"Not as well as you think, Potter", svarade mannen. Alldeles för kryptiskt för hans ovanligt sega hjärna.

"I take it as you don't recognize me?"

"Should I?" frågade han och blängde misstänksamt mot mannen. Det var något över honom som han kände igen, men inte kunde sätta fingret på.

"No, I prefer you don't", svarade mannen.

"Why?"

Mannen svarade inte.

Han blev plötsligt medveten om att han fortfarande satt i mannens knä med armarna tätt virade om hans hals. Han gjorde en ansats till att dra sig undan, men mannen grep tag om hans arm.

"No, sit still, you said we where a couple, now keep akting like that or they will blow your cower", beordrade mannen lågt och släppte hans arm. Han rodnade och vände bort blicken.

Det hade faktiskt inte varit han mening att bli så påträngande som han varit. Han hade bara blivit så… så… _avundsjuk._ Avundsjuk på alla de där tjejerna som klängt på mannen.

"Can't you tell me your name?" bad han.

Mannen mötte hans blick och sa inget på en lång stund.

"Call me Chris", sa mannen-som-inte-hette-Chris tillslut.

"Chris… that's kind of… unexpected…" svarade han tveksamt.

"_Unexpected!? _You're even more stupid then I thought, Potter", sa Chris och skakade på huvudet.

Dumma människa! Han hade absolut ingen aning om vem den här "_Chris" _var, men mannen fortsatte tala till honom som om han kände honom! Vilket han förmodligen gjorde också, eftersom han hade känt igen honom från första början.

Men han kunde verkligen inte förstå vem det var! _Ingen _han kände så pass väl såg ut som mannen. Men så var det den där detaljen om _maskerad _också. Mannen kanske inte alls var blond, muskulös och en smula blek. För allt han visste så kunde mannen lika gärna vara svart, tjock och ha rosa hår. Eller inte alls var en man överhuvudtaget!

"You are a man, are you not?" frågade han misstänksamt.

"Does it looks like I have boobs to you, Potter?" frågade Chris irriterat.

"No, but you could have spelled them away…" svarade han förorättat.

"I am _not _a girl, Potter, I give you my word", sa mannen, och lät tillräckligt ärlig för att han skulle tro honom.

Åh, det var något men den där rösten som han _visste _att han kände igen!

"Please, can't you tell me who you are?!" bad han irriterat, även fast det var mest mot sig själv irritationen var riktad.

"No", svarade Chris enkelt. Han blängde surt. Så farligt kunde det väl inte vara!?

Chris suckade uppgivet.

"Okay, ask me some questions, and we'll see witch ones I decide to answer…" gav den maskerade mannen med sig. Skulle han ha varit fyra skulle han ha klappat händerna av glädje, men nu var han onykter, så han gjorde det ändå.

Chris himlade med ögonen

"How old are you?" frågade han snabbt, innan blondinen skulle få en chans att ändra sig.

"Twenty two." svarade Chris kort. Han log brett åt imformationen.

"So we are the same age… did you go to Hogwarts?" frågade han med ett leende.

"That I'm not going to answer."

Han putade besviket med underläppen åt mannens bestämdhet i frågan, men gick vidare.

"Have you used any spell to your costume?" frågade han.

"Aside from that one tying my tie for me… non. This is the way I look", svarade mannen. Svaret gjorde honom av någon anledning belåten.

Det borde vara tvärt om, ju! Han borde bli sur, eftersom han – trotts att mannen såg som han brukade – inte kände igen honom.

"Do you like me?" frågade han mistänksamt. Sa han nej så skulle en Slytherinare vara mest troligt. Där fanns de flesta som inte tyckte om honom – oavsett om han räknade med de som han mött efter sin tid på slottet eller inte.

"You're sitting in my lap. I certainly don't hate you." svarade mannen och ryckte på axlarna. Hur det nu än var möjligt så hade han nästan _glömt bort _hur han satt för tillfället.

"But ar-mlm…" en hand täckte för hans mun och förhindrade honom från att avsluta meningen tämligen effektivt.

"Okay, shut up, Potter, it's my turn to ask a question", sa mannen. Han höjde förvånat på ögonbrynen – dittills hade inte mannen visat något intresse för honom alls.

"What?" frågade han, men eftersom Chris hand fortfarande låg över hans mun så blev det mer.

"Mwhlaht?"

Den bolde mannen verkade förstå sig på honom ändå.

"Would you like to dance?" frågade Chris och höjde ett ögonbryn så det syntes ovanför den svarta masken. Handen försvann från hans mun för att låta honom svara.

"I can't dance…" svarade han förvirrat.

"No surprise, Potter", sa mannen, reste sig upp och fick där med upp honom på fötter, uppenbarligen beredd att ignorera hans oförmåga att överhuvudtaget röra sig i takt med musik.

De var snabbare ute på dansgolvet än han trott var möjligt i folkmassan. Färre blickar än han var van vid följde dem, vilket var ett gott tecken på att han inte blev igenkänd. Han beräknade att den mängd ögon som följde dem var ett normalt antal för två personer som trängde sig igenom en folkmassa.

Plötsligt befann de sig på mitten av dansgolvet.

Låten som spelades var lugn. Alldeles för lugn för att man skulle kunna dansa en bit ifrån varandra utan att det skulle se onormalt ut.

"Er… are you sure about this…?" frågade han tveksamt när Chris la en hand på hans midja. Uppenbarligen skulle han vara tjejen. Det funkade för honom – då slapp han föra.

"Why not? We're just dancing, Potter, not fucking each other", svarade mannen lätt, och mumlade något som lät misstänksamt likt 'yet' medan han började föra honom i takt med musiken.

Han rodnade.

Han sänkte blicken för att fokusera på sina fötter istället. Om inte för att undvika mannens blick, så för att få sina _fötter_ att undvika Chris.

"Soo… when did you realize that you where gay?" frågade Chris.

Han tittade tvärt upp. Ett snett leende spred sig over mannens rosa läppar.

"I'm not gay", svarade han förvånat.

"A _rainbow _is straighter than you, Potter", sa Chris och himlade med ögonen åt hans svar.

"But rainbows aren't straight at all…" svarade han förvirrat.

Chris bara såg på honom.

"Oh… got you point…" mumlade han och rodnade. Men han spanade väl inte in killar? Eller ja, inte så många i alla fall. Och han hade haft flickvänner. Eller ja, _en _i alla fall – Cho – men Ginny _hade _tyckt om honom, även fast han inte tyckte om henne…

Han insåg plötsligt att mannen som han dansade med var just det – en _man._

Chris förde sin arm över hans huvud och fick honom att göra en långsam piruett.

"You're not half as bad as I thought you where, Potter. But of course, that doesn't tell much…"

Trotts den inbäddade förolämpningen rodnade han.

Mannen la tillbaka sin hand på hans höft, lite längre bak och ner den här gången. Han insåg förvånat att mannen tafsade på hans bak, men hann inte tänka mer på saken innan Chris drog honom tätare intill sig.

Mannens halvnakna överkropp pressades mot hans… tillsammans med lite annat.

"Nervous, Potter?" frågade Chris och log snett.

"No." svarade han skakigt, men försökte låta bestämd. Uppenbarligen misslyckades han.

Fiolerna i sången blev plötsligt högre och kvinnan som sjöng fick så ljus röst att han inte trodde det var möjligt.

Chris tog tag om hans nacke och kysste honom.

Han kved förvånat till, men kyssen fick hans hjärna att smälta, så han kunde inte hitta tillräckligt med kraft för att protestera. Mannens tunga gled utan hinder in i hans mun och plundrade den tills han knappt kunde stå längre.

På något underligt vis lyckades Chris hålla dem dansandes.

Mannen drog sig andlöst ifrån honom till de sista tonerna från den välstämda flygeln.

Någonting hårt borrade sig in i hans lår.

"Maybe we should continue this at home…?" föreslog Chris med silkeslen röst.

Han nickade dumt, trotts att han inte förstod vad mannen menade.

När han gjorde det stod de redan i ett mörkt sovrum. Han hann knappt inse att Chris hade transfererat dem innan mannens hungriga läppar var på hans igen.

Han slet sig panikartat loss från honom när Chris började vira loss tygstycket kring hans midja.

"No… no, we can't do this, I'm drunk, and I don't even know who you are!" protesterade han och vevande bort Chris armar från sin överkropp medan han backade undan. Tyvärr såg han inte vart han backade, så han ramlade rakt ner över mannens säng.

Även i det dunkla ljuset som månen och stjärnorna bjöd dem genom fönstret kunde han se hur mannens ögon mörknade.

Chris drog fram sinn trollstav och kastade en ordlös förtrollning på honom. För någon sekund misstog han nästan den för Cruciatusförbannelsen, men så avtog den flammande känslan i hans ådor.

"What did you do to me?" frågade han flämtandes.

"The spell removes the alcohol from your body…" svarade mannen lågt och klättrade upp I sängen så han stod over honom.

Förvånansvärt nog så kändes faktiskt hans sinne skarpare nu, när han tänkte på det. Smärtan från förtrollningen var borta sedan länge.

"I still don't want to do it until I know who you are…" sa han bestämt. Eller ja, så bestämt han nu förmådde, när mannen placerade kyssar över hans hals.

"You wouldn't even think about doing it if you knew who I am…" lovade mannen och förflyttade sina läppar till hans. Han var redan hård igen, trots smärtan som forsat genom hans kropp för bara några sekunder sedan.

"You don't know that…" fick han fram mellan Chris kyssar. Den blonda mannen hade redan fått upp hans linneskjorta från tyget kring hans midja, och försökte envist dra det över hans huvud.

"Hands up, Potter…" muttrade mannen, och satte sig på knä över honom för att nå bättre. Hans erektion borrade sig plötsligt in i mannens bak. Han rodnade. Chris log brett, tvingade upp hans armar och fick tillslut av honom tröjan.

"Sweet mother of Merlin… " viskade mannen med ögonen fästa vid hans överkropp, "you're beautiful",

Han kunde inte låta bli att le lite.

"Thank you…" sa han retsamt, och fick till sin stora glädje Chris att rodna.

"Shut up, Potter", muttrade Chris och puttade till honom på axeln. Han log bredare.

Mannen började plötsligt knäppa upp sin korta väst. Knapp för knapp så torkades leendet bort från hans ansikte. Mannen slängde den åt sidan.

Han kunde inte låta bli att stirra.

Leendet återvände till Chris läppar när han såg hans blick. Mannen böjde sig ner över honom och kysste honom djupt.

"Still don't want to do it?" frågade Chris när han släppte hans läppar.

"Fuck you…" mumlade han irriterat till svar, för han visste att Chris lika väl som han kände hur hård han var.

"What I had in mind was quite the opposite, actually…" sa mannen och log elakt.

Han rodnade bara vid tanken, och blev plötsligt ännu mer medveten om hur hans kuk pressades in i mannens bak.

Chris klev plötsligt av honom och drog honom upp på fötter.

"As much as I like to see you sprawled on my bed, it's hard to get this of you if you're lying down…" sa mannen och log snett.

Innan han hann svara så hade mannen fallit ner på knä. Det alternativa i positionen fick hans huvud att snurra.

Chris märkte uppenbarligen det för han flinade upp mot honom.

Chris fick långsamt upp tyget och började linda det av honom i samma takt. Han hoppades innerligt att Hermione virat tyget många varv runt honom, för när mannen skulle runt ryggen på honom så fick han luta sig mot honom för att nå.

Chris verkade redan vid andra gången ha märkt vad hans rörelser gjorde mot honom, för han lutade sig överdrivet mycket mot honom så han pressades hårt mot mannens bröstkorg. Han fick kämpa hårt för att hålla inne ett stön.

När mannen vid tredje varvet drog med sin tunga över hans navel så kunde han inte hålla det inne längre. Han stönade högt och grep tag i Chris hår för att inte tappa balansen.

Det röda tyget föll av honom, och la sig i en hög runt hans fötter.

Trotts att han måste vara nära att dra av mannens hår så klagade han inte. Istället la mannen sin hand över bulan på hans byxor.

Han slöt ögonen och suckade av njutning. Merlin, han hade aldrig varit så hård i hela sitt liv!

Chris skrockade lågt och knäppte upp knappen på hans jeans. Dragkedjan åkte ner inte långt efter. Därpå följde hans byxor.

Mannen släppte hans skrev med sin blick och fångade upp hans, när han drog av honom underkläderna. Han märkte det knappt, för mannens blick var starkare än vilken förvirrningsformel som helst.

Förtrollningen brast när mannen släppte hans blick och fäste den på hans kuk istället.

Uttrycket bakom masken var närmast hungrigt när han såg på honom.

Chris rosa tunga var plötsligt ute ur hans mun och drog en rand med saliv över hela hans skaft. Han skrek till av känslan och grep hårdare om Chris hår.

"Bed, Potter…" muttrade mannen hest och puttade honom mot den grönbäddade möbeln. Han föll ner på den, men lyckades inte dra med sig Chris ner i fallet.

Han kände sig irriterad en kort stund över detta, men ändrade sig snabbt när mannen började knäppa upp sina byxor. Han drog dem snabbt av sig.

Hans ögon blev runda av synen.

Chris drog i slipsen tills öglan blev stor nog att dra över huvudet. Den var dock inte den hans blick var fäst på.

Chris hade inte haft några underkläder under sina byxor.

Tanken på att ha suttit i hans knä fick honom nästan att komma.

"Like what you see?" frågade mannen leende. Han kunde bara nicka dumt.

Mannen klättrade upp i sängen och la sig över honom. Båda stönade lågt när deras erektioner stötte i varandra.

Mannen fångade upp hans läppar i en snabb kyss.

"I'm sorry, but if I'd prepare you, I would come on the second…" viskade mannen lågt i hans öra. Han bara nickade utan att veta åt vad. För tillfället skulle mannen förmodligen kunna föreslå en evighetstripp till helvetet och han skulle tycka att det lät som en bra idé.

Något hårt, kallt och spetsigt trängde sig plötsligt in i honom. Mannens trollstav, insåg han förvånat.

Chris mumlade en förtrollning för lågt för att han skulle kunna uppfatta orden.

Han stönade högt när hans muskler tvingades slappna av och tänjdes ut.

"Fuck, that hurt…" muttrade han med tårar i ögonvrårna.

"I know… sorry", mumlade mannen, men orden passade inte riktigt ihop med uttrycket i mannens ögon.

"You are so beautiful, Harry…" något i mannens röst och uttryck fick hans hjärta att så dubbla slag.

"Just do something, already…" sa han mjukt och strök hastigt med handen över mannens kind. Gesten stördes av den dumma masken.

Hans tankar försvann snabbt från masken när Chris försiktigt lyfte hans ben och särade på dem. När mannen trängde in i honom virade han hastigt dem runt mannens överkropp.

Tillslut var hela Chris i honom. Han kände sig underligt… fullbordad.

"Does it hurt?" frågade mannen andlöst, men oroligt.

"No, not much", svarade han och bet sig i underläppen. Det kändes så underligt!

"Good", sa mannen, drog sig nästan helt ur honom, och tryckte sig sen hårt in igen.

Han stönade högt.

"Again…" fick han halvkvävt fram. Mannen gjorde som han sa med ett uttryck av fullständig njutning i det maskerade ansiktet,

Han hatade den där masken! Den dolde Chris kinder, större delen av ögonen och hans identitet.

När Chris plötsligt träffade något inom honom så slets hans tankar brutalt bort från masken. Han skrek till, slöt ögonen och pressade huvudet ner i Chris mjuka kuddar.

"Feels good?" frågade mannen hest.

"Fuck yes… Merlin… oh god… it feels so good… again… please do it again…" fick han osammanhängande fram.

Mannen bara log och gjorde som han bad.

Han kände orgasmen närma sig med ostoppbar framfart.

"T-tell me your name… please… tell me your name…"

Mannen bara skrattade till lite kort och tryckte sig hårt in i honom igen. Merlin, han var så nära. Men han ville inte… inte för än han visste mannens namn.

Han kände ju igen honom!

"Chris" tryckte sig in i honom återigen och träffade _det där. _Han stönade så högt att det nästan blev ett skrik. Som om han inte redan hade svårt nog att hålla sig så tog mannen plötsligt hans kuk i sin hand.

Han kände igen honom… det blonda håret, de grå ögonen, den bleka hyn, den spetsiga hakan, sättet att röra sig, rösten, kroppen, leendet, doften…

Mannen rörde sig snabbare i honom, precis som hans tankar snurrade allt snabbare i hans huvud. Tillslut kunde han inte hålla sig längre, och hans synfält blev vitt.

"Draco!" stönade han högt. Han visste inte när han insett det, bara att han hade rätt.

"Draco, Draco… Merlin, Draco…"

"Harry…" fick Draco Malfoy hest fram till svar när han kom, uppenbarligen triggad av hans stönanden.

När Slytherinaren var klar kollapsade han utmattad ovanpå honom.

"I thought you'd never figure it out…" mumlade Draco lågt och pillade på hans hår, men verkade ha tankarna på annat håll.

Masken som mannen fortfarande bar skar in i hans kind.

Han rullade försiktigt åt sidan så Slytherinaren ramlade av honom. Han suckade lågt av förvåning blandat med något annat när mannen gled ur honom. Det kändes förvånansvärt tomt.

Malfoy log snett mot honom.

Han tog hastigt av masken från det bleka ansiktet. Slytherinarens leende förändrades och blev… _lyckligt._

"Merlin, you're beautiful", Malfoy sög åt sig komplimangen och hans leende blev ännu bredare.

"You don't look too bad yourself…" svarade Draco och strök med sin hand över hans kind.

Utan att tänka drog han in Slytherinaren i sin famn och kysste honom.

Kysste honom ända tills de båda var redo för en ny omgång.

"What do you say, Potter, shall we have another go?" frågade Draco och log djävulskt.

"What do you sat about me toping this time, Malfoy?" svarade han och höjde ett ögonbryn.

"I'd say that it sounds wonderful…" sa Malfoy och kysste honom.

"Oh…. God, Draco… what would you say if I told you that I think that I'm in love with you?" frågade han och pressade sina läppar mot Malfoys igen.

Slytherinaren slet sig abrupt loss och stirrade dumt på honom. Vilket han tyckte var väldigt onödigt – det var bra mycket trevligare att kyssas än att stirra…

Malfoy verkade tillslut hitta det han letade efter i hans ansikte, för Slytherinaren log och lutade sig närmre.

"I'd tell you that I think that I'm in love with you too…" mumlade Draco mot hans läppar, innan han kysste honom.

Det bubblade till inom honom av lycka.

Vem hade kunnat ana att en maskeradbal på ministeriet kunde vara så… _givande_?

**The End.**


End file.
